Passing Notes
by Magiwren
Summary: Baz is getting notes from a person he's never met... despite this, he can't stop thinking about them. Baz considers himself pretty smart, and others do, too, yet he appears to be obsessing over a person who's he's never even had a face-to-face conversation with. Something's not quite right.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I just needed to write this. Basically my excuse for every Fanfiction I write. But it popped into my head this morning and I couldn't not write it!_

 _Enjoy!_

There was a letter on Baz's desk again.

He may have jumped up with a little too much enthusiasm to get it.

He may have made it a little too clear that he loved to read them.

He may have snapped a little too quickly at Simon about how he didn't care what it said.

 **I always thought you weren't the person who did that whole thing with the mushrooms? You shouldn't blame yourself for something you didn't do.**

Baz felt his face break into a smile. He knew Snow was still in the room; still staring at him like he was insane… But Baz didn't care.

It had been going on for some time. A few weeks ago, Baz had gotten a letter on his desk saying that he was a good person or something…. At first, Baz had been almost angry and had sent back a letter, telling them to back off and that he didn't want their pity.

And then he'd gotten another letter.

He didn't know who was sending them or where they were coming from, he just sent a letter back to them using magic. He used a spell that would make the note appear under their pillow or into their pocket just like they always sent the note to his desk under a thick book, to keep it hidden until Baz found it.

Baz and the mystery person had been talking since the beginning of the year. And Baz found himself looking forward to the notes. Just the thought of talking to the person was enough to make Baz smile; he really enjoyed their secret conversations.

Or, _almost_ secret.

"What _is_ that?" Simon asked from the other side of the room and Baz folded the paper back up and sent it into a locked drawer of his, where he kept all of the notes he'd gotten.

"Nothing," he muttered and grabbed some paper and a quill.

 _ **I didn't. That was my idiot roommate Simon Snow. But he gets out of everything!**_

Baz folded up his note and tapped the paper with his wand, sending it to the mystery person.

"Seriously, Baz, what are you _doing_?" Simon asked again. Baz heard his footsteps come closer and he turned to give him a warning glare.

"I said it was nothing, Snow," he hissed. "Just drop it."

Simon held up his hands and glared back at Baz. "Jeez. Okay, I get it. See you later." He left the room quickly and Baz snorted. _Nosy._

There was a small pop and Baz looked at his desk again to see another letter. He smirked a little and picked it up.

 **This roommate of yours certainly sounds like a selfish git. So, how are you doing? Sleep well? You were in my dream last night.**

Baz bit his lip to stop himself from giggling like a girl. _Come on, Baz. Control yourself!_ He snatched another paper and started to write back.

 _ **Dreaming of me, are we? Now I'm blushing! And yeah, I slept alright… mostly thought about what you'd say in the morning.**_

Baz hesitated before writing.

 _ **Are you gonna tell me who you are, yet?**_

He tapped the paper with his wand and it sent. _Pop!_ The answer appeared and Baz snatched it up.

 **Sorry, Handsome, can't do that yet. Get to class.**

Baz sighed and folded the paper up. He got his stuff together and left the room. It had been almost four weeks and the mystery person wouldn't even tell Baz if they were a boy or a girl—though, he _assumed_ it was a girl, considering how they liked to flirt with him. However, Baz did know a few other things about them. He'd learned that their favorite color was blue-gray…

" _Like your eyes"_ they'd said. Baz had been a little taken aback but now, when he thought about them saying that to his face…

Baz blushed slightly and shook his head. Mystery Person was right; he needed to get to class.

# # #

 _ **Do you think I should tell anyone else about what my dad said to me?**_

Baz felt ridiculous sending a letter in the middle of class. He tapped it once and the paper disappeared.

Was it weird… to be so obsessed with the one person that he didn't know, just because they were writing him a bunch of flirtatious letters? The answer to that was _yes_ , it was.

"Class dismissed!" Professor Chilblains said at last and Baz scooped up his bag, leaving the room as fast as possible.

" _You could hurt anyone at any time. You're a monster, a creature. It's hard to love a monster, Basilton."_

That's what his father had said, just before Baz got to Watford for his seventh year. It still stung. Baz had only barely had the courage to tell Mystery Person about the conversation… after all, if his dad could hardly love him, why should anyone else?

"Hey, Basilton!"

Baz looked up to see Dev and Niall waving to him as they caught up. What did _they_ want? Baz scowled slightly but waited for them to catch up.

"Basilton," puffed Dev. "Hey. You wanna go throw rocks at the merwolves? I heard they were all swimming around near the banks earlier."

 _Great, of course they actually want to hang out,_ Baz thought.

"I would," Baz said. "But I have something I need to do. So, I can't. Sorry."

Dev and Niall looked at each other; Baz could see disappointment alight in their eyes. Slight guilt sparked in his chest but he ignored it.

"Okay," said Dev. "See you later, then."

Baz nodded and turned to leave. As he padded away, he heard Dev say, "He's different lately. Do you think something's wrong?"

No answer. Always quiet Niall was probably shrugging.

Baz ignored them and hurried back up to his room. Hoping to china and back that Snow wouldn't be there.

Luckily, he wasn't and Baz sighed with relief before walking over to his desk and lifting up one of the books up and picking up the paper underneath.

 **Basilton, you can do anything you put your mind to. That's why I like you so much.**

Baz stared at the note in his hands, feeling his face heat up and stomach contract. That was the first time Mystery Person had given a proper hint at actually _liking_ Baz in that way…

 _Calm down, Baz,_ he told himself. _They didn't actually say they liked you in that way. Don't over react… Just give a calm answer, and see where it goes._

 _ **Well… thank you. I don't even know what I'm supposed to say to that.**_

That was probably fine. Mystery Person couldn't take anything the wrong way. _Pop!_ Another note.

 **You could always say "I like you, too". Just a thought.**

The air seemed to be sucked out of the room and Baz had to sit down in order to write back.

 _ **Even if I did say that, I barely know who you are, so there's no telling what you'd say back.**_

Baz sent the note and swallowed loudly. He hadn't expected to feel like this if anyone ever showed interest in him… Well, multiple people _had_ shown interest… But Baz had never felt like this before.

 _Pop!_ Another note appeared and Baz had to take a breath before grabbing it.

 **You're right. I might not be able to say anything… It'd be such a weird thought.**

Baz blinked at the paper, he was about to write back when another note popped up.

 **Such a weird thought… that someone as perfect and lovely as you could ever give a person like me a second thought.**

He stared at the page. Reading the words over and over again, feeling like his heart was about to explode. His face was getting hot again suddenly, there was another _pop!_

 **Sorry… If I'm being too forward, just let me know. That may have been a little weird for you.**

Baz snatched a piece of paper and started writing very fast.

 _ **Yes, way too forward. I find it very offending if people call me 'Lovely' and 'Perfect'. Bloody git! Of course I don't think it's too forward! We've been talking since the beginning of school. I almost want to start telling you some more things about me… although most of it isn't that interesting.**_

He tapped the letter and it poofed. Almost as soon as it was gone another paper appeared.

 **Everything about you interesting! You sarcastic git.**

Baz couldn't stop the grin from forming on his face as he folded up all the notes he'd just received and sent them into his locked drawer for safe keeping. He needed to get to class.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Simon stalked in, blue eyes flashing angrily.

"Dev and Niall just spoke to me," he said hotly, facing Baz with a glare. "They've been bugging me for weeks… asking me if you were mad at them. Wondering why you're never around, complaining about how they've barely seen you since the beginning of the year—"

"Listen," Baz snorted. "Snow, I'd love to stay and chat with you about my friends… But unfortunately, I'm a bit busy at the moment. So, if you don't mind…."

Simon stepped in front of the door and glared at Baz. "What's gotten into you, lately? All you seem to care about is writing at your desk. You don't give a crap about how you're hurting other people, or about how you're doing in school—your grades are actually getting really terrible, Baz—I bet you'd even skip eating in order to just keep writing, if anyone would let you!"

"I—How dare you!" Baz snarled, silver eyes sparking angrily. "You have no idea what I'm doing or what I'm going through. You don't even know me!"

"Wrong, Baz. I know you a lot better than anyone else in this school!" Simon shouted back.

"You know nothing!" Baz snapped. "You may think that you do. But you have no idea! I have secrets that not even my own _father_ can understand! So don't you _dare_ try to tell me that you know one god damn _thing_ about my actual life! So just shut your bloody mouth and keep your filthy nose away from me and my life!"

He shoved Simon aside and threw the door open, stalking into the hall where students were starting to gather around. Probably wondering what all the racket was about.

"No wonder your mum couldn't even stay alive to take care of you!" Simon shouted after him and Baz froze. "You're the most difficult and stubborn thing in the world. I sure wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with a kid like you."

There was a pause. Baz clenched his teeth and his fists, rigid. Everyone around them disappeared; it was just him and Simon.

"Don't you even go there, Snow," Baz hissed and then turned to face the blond head on. "My mum died. Yours gave you up for dead 'cause she didn't give half a crap!"

Simon dove at him but Baz was ready, he side-stepped and whirled around to kick Simon in the back. The Mage's heir stumbled but spun back around and punched Baz hard in the face, sending him barely catching himself from falling, on the wall.

"Shut your bloody mouth!" Simon snarled.

Baz's lip was bleeding. He could taste the delicious tang in his mouth but had to ignore it, he'd kept it a secret this long, they weren't about to find out because of a bloody lip.

He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and smiled darkly.

"Can't take the truth, Snow?" he taunted.

"My parents may have given me up," Simon growled. "But at least I don't have to live with a father who obviously hates me!"

The next thing they knew, Baz had Simon pinned against the wall by his throat. Silver eyes blazing, Baz leaned in close and hissed, "How does it feel to know that I could snap your neck, right now, and I wouldn't care?"

Simon's eyes were wide and Baz felt a twinge of satisfaction; at least the git knew he was actually at Basilton's mercy.

Suddenly, something flickered in Simon's eyes and he almost started to smile. Almost. He stopped himself and continued to glare at Baz with fury.

"I'd care later," Baz growled. "But at first..? It'd be nothing but an achievement."

"Hey!" Baz was yanked away from Simon and shoved to the side. Of course, it was Professor Psych… the no-funny-business man. "What is going on here?"

Baz smirked again as Simon brushed himself off and mumbled, "Nothing, sir."

Professor Psych looked between Simon and Baz for a few moments before he scowled. "Alright, but if I catch anymore nonsense, there will be trouble for the both of you."

Simon nodded but Baz just smirked wider. The professor glared at them for another moment before he turned and stalked away.

When he was gone, Baz snorted and turned to leave.

"Let me guess; off to write?"

Baz paused. "What're you gonna do about it?"

"Nothing I _can_ do, is there?"

Without a word, Baz trotted down the hall. Leaving Simon, and all the other students in the hallway, behind him.

 _ **Teaser: And Baz knew perfectly well that he believed it, too. He trusted a person that he hadn't even met, more than his own father, or friends, or even some of the other members of his family. Baz sighed and stared up at the ceiling.**_

 _ **Do you trust them enough to tell them the truth?**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sup. I, for some reason, had a terrible time writing that first chapter. It was just hard. Don't know why… But that isn't going to stop me! I feel so proud that I've come up with an entire story idea, so there is no way that I am gonna stop just because I've had a bad writing day! The show must go on!

* * *

Baz yawned broadly, and rolled his shoulders to get the stiffness out of them. He'd been sitting on his bed for hours now, writing and reading notes to and from the mystery person. It may or may not have been partially to annoy Snow…. But that wasn't important.

He could hear Simon and his friends outside the door, chatting. He begged the gods that they wouldn't come in.

That, however, was apparently too much to ask, because only a few seconds after he'd thought it, the door opened and Simon and the girls stepped inside.

"Well, well, well," Baz said smoothly, "if it isn't Snow and his girlfriends!"

Simon and Penelope both turned to glare at him and Agatha just rolled her eyes in annoyance and turned away.

"No, please." Baz sat up and sneered at the trio. "Don't be afraid to snog on _my_ account! Here, I'll look away if you'd like."

"Piss off!" Simon spat angrily.

Baz giggled. "Oooo! _Snow_ , you shouldn't speak such language in front of your girls. They might find it unattractive!"

Penny put her hand on Simon's shoulder. "Simon, just get your stuff and we'll go study somewhere else."

"Yeah, just hold on." Simon dug around in his desk drawer and pulled out a piece of paper and some pencils, he wrote something down-probably a reminder of some kind, Baz thought-after he was done, he shoved the paper into his pocket and continued to look through his drawer.

Baz was about to say something when there was a loud _pop!_ and a note appeared on his desk. The three others looked up at it and glanced at each other, Penelope took a step forward and Baz snatched it off the desk and glared at her fiercely.

"Jeez Basil, calm down, will you?" Agatha said. "What's up with the-"

"Why don't you just go, do whatever you're gonna do and leave me be," Baz interrupted crossly, the note tucked protectively under his arm as if he expected the girls to leap forward and attack him at any moment.

The trio all glanced at each other and sighed.

"Whatever. Come on, guys." Simon picked up his bag and started toward the door. "Let's leave the whiny git to his paper."

"So kind, Snow, I didn't know you cared."

Simon rolled his eyes and the three all left the room together, muttering and complaining quietly about who-knows-what. Those three always seemed to be complaining, Baz told himself.

 _Whatever,_ he thought, in basically the same tone as Simon had used beforehand when he'd said the same thing. _Let them think what they want. They shouldn't care about how I spend my time, anyway. It's my life._

He snorted and started to unfold the note in his hand.

 **I saw you and your roommate fighting in the hall yesterday. Everything alright?**

Baz rolled his eyes, but part of him was excited. So, the mystery person had seen him fight, had they? Did they like it? Were they impressed?

 _ **More or less. Doesn't really matter, me and Snow have squabbles like that all the time, though, I must admit, that one was one of our worse fights… Anyway, enough about Snow, let's talk about you!**_

Baz sent the note and waited a few moments. Was there any point in hoping that they would actually tell him something that he could use to figure them out a little?

 _Pop!_

 **I'd prefer it if we didn't talk about me. I'm not all that interesting.**

Cold, harsh disappointment went through Baz and he let his head fall back onto the pillow with a heavy sigh. Didn't they trust him enough? Didn't they think he would still like them? Because he would, Baz wasn't a monster….

Well, okay. _Technically_ he was, but was there really a need to get all technical about that? The point was… that he would still like them a lot no matter who they were. As long as they weren't Malcolm, gods forbid. Baz shivered in disgust at the thought and started to write back.

 _ **Why don't you trust me?**_

He rolled over, onto his stomach and looked at the time. 3:30 pm. he should have been studying in the library or something…. Oh well, he'd do that later. His attention was drawn back to the notes as another piece of paper appeared on his desk.

 **I do trust you! Honest. It's just… I guess I'm nervous about how you might react. Besides, it's kind of fun to keep you on your toes like this.**

 _Fun for you,_ Baz thought bitterly and he, again, flopped down and buried his face in a pillow out of frustration. _Bloody git…_

He rolled back onto his back just as yet another note appeared.

 **Do you trust me?**

It was a simple question. Yet, Baz could tell that the answer would mean a lot to the mystery writer, he could just feel it… as if the emotion of the person were hidden behind the words…. Baz took a piece of paper and wrote as quickly, but as neatly, as he could.

 _ **Of course I do. There's no one I trust more.**_

And Baz knew perfectly well that he believed it, too. He trusted a person that he hadn't even met, more than his own father, or friends, or even some of the other members of his family. Baz sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

 _Do you trust them enough to tell them the truth?_

 _Of course I don't,_ Baz argued with himself. _Not even my cousins know about me being a vampire! Why on earth would I trust someone I haven't even met with such a secret?_

Another note appeared.

 **I'm glad. Tell you what… to prove to you that I do trust you. I'll tell you a secret of mine.**

Baz stared for a moment. What kind of a secret? Was it one of those little secrets that would be embarrassing but not the end of the world if everyone found out, or was it a big secret?

 _ **I would love to hear more about you**_. Was all he wrote back.

It took a few moments for the next note to appear, but when it did, Baz opened it slowly and carefully, as if he were afraid it would turn to dust in his hands.

 **I have an irrational fear of water.**

To be honest, Baz was a little disappointed. He wasn't really sure what he had been expecting, at least now he had something to look for when he was trying to figure out whom the mystery person was. Something in the back of his mind whispered to him, _Niall doesn't like the merwolves, maybe that's what they mean by they don't like water. Or, Agatha isn't really a fan of getting wet._ But then he pushed the thoughts away. Agatha had been in the room a few seconds ago and a note had appeared and Niall… well, there was just no way.

Something else was nagging at him, too. He wanted to share something with the person since they had shared a secret with him… but there weren't a lot of things he could tell them that they didn't already know about.

 _Vampire…_ something said in the back of his head but he shivered at the thought. No. No, there was no way he was telling them _that_ secret.

# # #

Later, he actually did force himself to do some studying and learned about how Arthur and Merlin managed to awaken the, first ever, talking dragon. It was quite an interesting article, but Baz couldn't really pay attention in his wandering thoughts of wanting to tell Mystery Guy about being a vampire as bad as he did.

 _Merlin's mum,_ he thought. _I've never wanted to tell someone about being a monster in my life! What's wrong with me? I'm acting like I'm under some stupid spell._

He slammed his book shut and stood to leave, maybe a walk around would help him clear his head.

As he passed by Agatha and Penelope's room where they and Simon were studying or something like that. He heard them talking and slowed down a bit, to listen.

"Can you believe it?" Penny's voice. "Merlin and Arthur actually hated each other at first! That's insane."

"Penny, I'm fairly certain you already knew that…"

"Oh, shut up, Simon. Don't be a git."

"Speaking of gits," said Agatha. "What was with Baz earlier?"

Baz rolled his eyes. _Wow._

"Agh, can we not talk about him?" Simon sighed. "He's being such an annoying little… _thing,_ right now."

"I don't mean to be horrible or anything, but how on earth does his family put up with him? He's terrible!"

Without wanting to listen anymore, Baz stalked past.

 _You shouldn't be surprised,_ he told himself. _All those three do is complain, anyway._

He made his way outside and glared up at the shining sun. Then he turned and stalked toward where he knew the entrance to the catacombs was hidden. It wasn't very pleasant down there, but it was place where he could be alone.

# # #

There were a lot of rats down there….

Baz could hear them; scuttling around like ants on a corpse, squeaking to one another to see if someone else was there in the darkness, fearing discovery.

 _Hu,_ Baz thought. _Sounds kinda like me._

Suddenly, a large brown rat scurried across his path and Baz caught its tail under his shoe.

Baz picked it up by the neck and just looked at it for a second. "Shame," he said quietly. "You probably would have lived for a pretty long time; I haven't seen a rat as big as you in a while."

He killed the thing and drained it, then wandered around in the dark caves and passageways. Listening to the sounds of rats, dripping water, of air blowing around, and echoes of the smallest things; a pebble being rolled around by a rat, the tiniest trace of his footsteps, and sometimes a noise that made him think of spiders….

When he'd been down there for about an hour, Baz made his way back outside and froze when he saw someone walking toward him. He glared crossly when he realized that it was Snow.

"What were you doing down there?" Simon demanded.

Baz shoved past him without answering.

"People are worrying about you, Basilton Pitch!" the Mage's heir called after him.

"Well, that's their problem," Baz barked back, "just as long as they mind their own business." He shot a warning glance over his shoulder at Simon and saw that the blond was looking at him with an actual worried expression.

 _I don't need his pity,_ Baz thought angrily. _Not his pity. Not my father's. Not my friends. I don't need anyone to feel sorry for me, because I can handle myself._

He shook his head crossly and stalked back toward the fortress. There was only one person who was willing to listen to what he had to say about the whole thing, and he didn't even really know who they were.

 _Whatever,_ Baz told himself. _It's not as if you need anybody…._

* * *

 _A/N: I suddenly want to write a story about Arthur and Merlin since I talked about them… That'd be kinda fun._

 _Okay, and yes, I did say something about spiders to be funny, but my other fanfiction is not connected with this one. Just thought I'd make sure no one was confused._

 _ **Teaser: "You're wasting your life on those stupid notes! Who are you even sending them to?"**_

" _ **If that were any of your business… I'd tell you, wouldn't I? Don't tell me what to do with my life. I'll stop when I feel like it, and only then!"**_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey. That last chapter actually was not originally there. I just_ needed _to add another chapter. You'll understand when you read this one…. Anyway, on with the story!_

 _Some of you may be noticing that Baz kind of out of character… just a little... Well, there's a reason for that. Just thought I'd let you know. I'm purposefully making him act different._

* * *

 **I'm sure he's just worried about you.**

 _ **I don't want him to be worried about me! I want him to stay out of my life!**_

Baz sent the note and sat down on his bed with an angry sigh. What right did Snow have? Telling him what to do…

 _Pop!_ He picked up the new note and read over it quickly.

 **Is it wrong that I find you ranting about writing, to me, incredibly adorable?**

Baz rolled his eyes and wrote back.

 _ **Yes. You're supposed to be agreeing with me!**_

 _Pop!_

 **I do agree with you! But I also see why your roommate would be worried. Basil, we shouldn't over react.**

 _We_ shouldn't overreact…. That's what they'd said…. _We_. Baz felt something warm spread through him and he wrote back warmly, _**Alright, alright. You have a point! I'll calm down.**_

 _Pop!_

 **I love how you trust me, like you do. Makes me feel special.**

Baz smiled. _**It should. I trust you a lot… I'd trust you with some of my deepest secrets.**_

He'd sent it before he really realized what he was saying. Did he actually trust Mystery Person enough to tell them about being a vampire? They hadn't even met yet! Or, maybe they had, Baz just didn't know who they were. For all he knew, it could be Snow.

 _Ha!_ He thought. _That would be a nightmare. I think I'd rather rip every single one of these notes in half than have it be him._

But… he _did_ trust Mystery Person enough. They were one of the first people to actually seem mentally interested in Baz's life, and didn't just like him because he was rich, or 'the bad boy', or 'the roommate of, the famous, Simon Snow!'... This person actually cared.

 _It's hard to love a monster, Basilton…._ His dad didn't even love him anymore; not now that he was 'a monster'... as his dad had put it.

 _Pop!_

 **How exciting! And here I thought the most interesting fact about you I'd ever learn was that you have a soft spot for that song** _ **Just So You Know**_ **! Which by the way, is awesome. But everything about you is awesome… and loveable.**

This was it. Baz needed to tell them about who he _really_ was. _What_ he really was. The need that he felt was getting stronger and stronger by the day; it would just be easier for the both of them if he told his dark secret.

But… what if it really _was_ hard to love a monster? Baz could ruin his whole friendship with Mystery Person by telling them that he was a vampire. Was he ready to risk that? He had to, didn't he? If he put it off much longer… then it would only be worse when he actually _did_ tell them. No, Baz had to tell them now.

He picked up a piece of paper and starting to write, his hand shaking slightly.

 _ **You, really, shouldn't say that…**_

It only took a few seconds before the answer appeared.

 **Why?**

 _Here we go,_ thought Baz. _Remember; if they really care about you… then it won't matter what you are._

 _ **Can I tell you something?**_

 _Pop!_

 **Of course. Is something wrong?**

 _Yes!_ Baz thought inwardly. _Yes, something is very wrong!_

 _ **I'm not what you think I am.**_ There. That was a good start.

 _Pop!_

 **Um… I don't think I understand.**

 _You won't understand, even when I do explain it to you,_ Baz thought sadly. _That's the problem._

 _ **I'm a vampire.**_

# # #

Baz didn't get an answer that night.

He didn't get one the next morning, either.

Baz poked, absentmindedly, at his food. His apple pie had a bunch of tiny holes in it, making it look less like an apple pie and more like a pile of mush.

"You'd better eat that."

Slowly, Baz looked up to glare across the table at Simon. The blond was giving him a look that told Baz he'd shove that pie down Baz's throat if he had to.

Instead of answering, Baz sighed and looked back down at his plate. Simon didn't understand…. No one could ever understand. Mystery Person had been one of the best things that had ever happened to him….

 _And then you had to go and tell them the truth!_ Baz thought darkly.

"Not hungry," he muttered.

Silence.

"Baz." Simon took a breath. "You _love_ apples. Like, I have _never_ seen someone eat them as much as you do. Eat it."

Baz pushed the plate away and stared into his lap blankly, wishing there was a spell that could turn back time.

"You've got to be kidding me," Simon snorted. "Really? I swear, you don't even care about keeping yourself alive." He threw his hands up. "You're wasting your life on those stupid notes! Who are you even sending them to?"

"If that were any of your business…" Baz looked up venomously. "I'd tell you, wouldn't I? Don't tell me what to do with my life. I'll stop when I feel like it, and only then!"

From next to Simon, Agatha looked up abruptly. "Basilton," she started. "Are you on drugs or something?"

"Might as well be," Simon growled.

Baz snorted angrily and stood. "You know what? I don't care what you think. Stay out of my life, Snow."

"I'm not saying you can't write this person," Simon muttered. "I'm just saying that maybe you should act less like your life depends on it."

 _Doesn't matter now,_ Baz thought. _I already screwed it all up._

# # #

"No, I'm not asking to come home," Baz sighed, rubbing his temples. "I'm asking what you would do. I've had it up to here with, Snow!"

" _Basilton, I honestly don't think you're thinking straight."_ On the screen, his cousin, Electra was running her long, pale fingers through her silver hair.

Baz groaned. "What am I not thinking straight!? I'm sick of my roommate telling me how to live my life! What more do I need to think of?"

Electra laughed and adjusted something on the speakers. Behind her, Baz could see her room; the dark blue walls were covered in photos of people she knew and family-Baz could see one of him, Pavo, Draconis, and Therese all giving the thumbs up while doing their best evil smirks-posters of dragons, Watford, and merwolves were hanging up above her large bed with the black mink blankets. Somewhere behind her, Baz could also hear the song _Good Girls Go Bad_ playing.

" _You met someone, didn't you?"_ she said.

Baz blinked in surprise but then lowered his head slightly. "Not exactly," he mumbled.

" _Basil, it's late here. I need to get to bed."_ Electra gave him an apologetic look. " _Can we talk later?"_

"Sure."

Electra smiled. " _Thanks. I'll tell Vindemiatrix and Terence that you called."_

"Okay."

" _And Basil?"_

He looked up.

" _If you_ do _end up needing love advice… Me and Spica are always there for you."_

Baz rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay, Elec."

" _Night! Talk to you later."_

The connection broke and Baz turned off the computer. Well, that hadn't been very helpful.

Baz turned his head to look behind him. Simon was sitting on his bed, reading a book, the blond let it drop into his lap as the Skype call ended, eyebrows raised and a look of annoyance on his face.

"You know," he said. "I don't really appreciate you talking about me like that, when I'm right here."

"You say that like I'm supposed to care," Baz growled and stood, lifting his arms above his head in a stretch.

Simon let out a deep, guttural sound in his throat, making Baz pause and look at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Excuse me?"

Simon had been glaring at him, but when Baz spoke he jumped as if he'd been lost in thought. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "What?"

"What was _that_ about?" Baz demanded. "That noise you just made?"

"Uhhh…. Noise?"

 _Is he_ trying _to be an idiot?_ Baz thought crossly.

"Yes, Snow," he snapped. "That deep noise you just made! Two seconds ago?"

He could have sworn Simon looked terrified. His blue eyes were wide and his cheeks were starting to do that thing where it reminded Baz of apples. In other words; they looked delicious.

"I don't know," Simon mumbled at last. "Don't remember making it."

 _This. Guy. Is. An. Idiot._

Baz rolled his eyes and turned away again, picking up his journal and a pen.

If he couldn't write to Mystery Person, then maybe he could write to his future self about what to avoid doing if he wanted to keep his friends.

* * *

 _ **Teaser: "Then fight, I don't have all day!"**_

 _ **Simon lunged and Baz side-stepped out of the way, spinning around and jumping onto Simon's back.**_

 _ **This is too easy, he thought. Snow is so predictable.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Poor Baz is in denial…._

* * *

They were in the soccer field with Professor Pugna, the battle teacher. She was standing only a few feet away, her silver hair (silver hair that reminded Baz of Electra's hair, except it was so short, the hair didn't even reach her shoulders) spiked up like it had been stuck with lightning.

"Alright boys, remember." Pugna glared pointedly in between Baz and Simon. "I don't want any wounds worse than a bloody nose. Your objective is to pin the other to the ground, no more, no less…. You got it?"

Baz loved this teacher. "Yes, ma'am."

"Then fight, I don't have all day!"

Simon lunged and Baz side-stepped out of the way, spinning around and jumping onto Simon's back.

 _This is too easy,_ he thought. _Snow is_ so _predictable._

Simon did a somersault, crushing Baz and taking him by surprise. Baz let go and coughed, then Simon was standing over him with a triumphant grin and Baz kicked up, hitting him in the chest.

"Oooff!" Simon stumbled and Baz jumped to his feet, barely giving Snow a moment before he was advancing; all the frustration of the past few days going into his attacks. He used vampire speed and strength, hitting Simon just hard enough to bruise him. He could smell a lot of emotions coming off of the blond at once; anger, frustration, awe, slight fear, and… something else that Baz couldn't quite place.

He ducked and swept his leg at Snow's feet. The Mage's air yelped as he fell to the ground and Baz placed a foot on his chest, winning the fight.

"That's enough!" called Professor Pugna. "Well done, Pitch. Now everyone, get back to your rooms, Professor Psych said to wait in your rooms until he was ready for your next class."

"Why?" asked Simon.

Pugna snorted. "Who knows what that crazy old bat's up to. He's a mad man, if you ask me and nothing less! But, sadly, that's not the point. Just run along and get to your rooms, Professor Psych will 'summon' you shortly for Arts of Dark Magicks."

# # #

"Those were some wicked moves you used on Snow, Basilton," Dev laughed as they walked toward his room.

"Yeah." Baz glanced at Simon and Niall, who were walking on his other side. It felt weird to be walking with his cronies _and_ Snow at the same time, Baz was pretty sure that the world was falling out of balance; here comes the apocalypse!

He looked down again and mumbled, "Thanks." Dev deserved _some_ attention, he thought, the kid _had_ been his friend since first year. Nevertheless, Baz felt relieved when they reached his room. Things were a little awkward around them lately.

"Simon!" called Penelope from down the hall. "You ready to study?"

"Right." Simon snapped his fingers for forgetting. "Yeah, I'm coming!"

Without a word, Snow darted down the hall and joined Penelope.

 _Rule breaker,_ Baz thought. _We're_ supposed _to be waiting in our rooms._

Whatever, the quiet would be nice. Baz said goodbye to Dev and Niall and slipped into his room, the door clicked closed behind him.

Baz flopped down on his bed and grabbed a book from off of his desk, reading wouldn't hurt. He flipped through the pages and let his eyes trail, aimlessly over the words.

Something small fluttered off of his desk and Baz looked up.

A note!

He dropped the book and snatched it off the floor, staring at the folded paper. It smelled new, possibly only sent a few minutes ago…. Baz took a deep breath and opened it.

 **Thank you.**

 _No…._ Baz had ruined everything by telling the truth. _Thank you_? Why?! He didn't understand—couldn't understand. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote so fast his pencil almost broke.

 _ **Excuse me?!**_

He sent the note and started biting his nails and lip in excitement. Mystery Person _wasn't_ gone! They were still talking to him, they hadn't left.

 _Pop!_

 **For telling me, I mean. At first I thought you were a monster and I should just… stop. But I can't, and I saw you fighting Simon Snow earlier, you were amazing. It's who you are, you haven't changed. I'm so sorry for thinking otherwise. I guess this is a lesson, I tried to stop talking to a vampire… but I guess I like you too much.**

Baz jumped as a high pitched giggle bounced around the quiet room and he looked up. Realizing he had made the noise, he started to blush.

 _ **I like you, too.**_

He didn't know what else to say. Mystery Person still _liked_ him; they weren't going to shun him like his father had…. They still cared.

Baz closed his eyes and leaned back, a small smile crawling onto his face. He knew that he was smiling like an idiot—like Snow—but he didn't really care. He felt so happy for some reason.

 _Pop!_

 **But I almost stopped writing to you! How can you forgive me so easily?**

Baz grinned and wrote back, _**You owe me your name.**_

 _Pop!_

 **Clever bastard.**

Despite knowing that he wasn't going to get Mystery Person's name yet, Baz's smile widened.

* * *

 _ **Teaser:**_ " _ **They were right," Baz whispered. "I need to eat. I'm not losing a fight ever again."**_

 _ **He shook his head and ran down the hall. He had some hunting to do.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Sorry that the last chapter was so short, I'll try to make this one longer! Do you have any guesses on who is sending Baz these notes?_

* * *

"You look like a half starved Wendigo," Dev commented. "When was the last time you ate?"

"What?" Baz tapped his note with his wand and it disappeared. "Oh… uh… I don't know."

Dev raised his eyebrows. "You don't know when you ate last?"

Baz shrugged. He, Dev, and Niall were all sitting near the banks of the moat, close enough to see the merwolves swim by, but far enough away to be safe. Niall was picking at a few shreds of grass, while Dev chattered on about Dev-y things.

"Well, I don't exactly take note of whenever I consume something, do I?" Baz grumbled. He felt something in his pocket and dug out a small note. Lately, the notes had taken to also appearing in his pocket, not just at his desk.

 **So, do you have a heartbeat? Do you breathe? Are you crazy strong? Super speed?**

Baz smirked at Mystery Person's questions and calmly wrote back, _**Tell me your name, and maybe I'll tell you more about being a vampire.**_

It had turned into a game. Baz wanted to know Mystery Person's identity, Mystery Person wanted to know about Baz being a vampire; it sounded like a fair trade to Baz but Mystery Person was playing hard-to-get.

"I'm just saying; you're going to starve to death if you don't eat," Dev went on. "You weren't at breakfast, and you weren't at dinner, last night, either. Too busy doing… whatever it is that you keep doing, in your room."

"Dev!" Baz snapped. "I'm fine, alright? Just calm down. Crowley, why can't you be more like Niall, over there, quiet for once?"

Dev crossed his arms and glared. "Somebody's got to try and knock some sense into your thick head."

Baz was about to answer with a sharp reply, when he noticed Malcolm coming up behind Dev. The large, muscular boy lumbered up the hill with his thick arms at his sides; he looked kind of like a troll in his own special way.

"Hey, Malcolm," said Dev when he looked behind him. "What's up?"

Malcolm ignored him and looked at Baz. "Basilton, that dog girl's by herself in the pasture, again. Perfect time for a game of beetle flicking."

Baz blinked up at him, slowly. Flicking beetles at Elspeth… or going back to the room and writing to Mystery Person in peace….

"You know, I'm really not in the mood right now, Malcolm," he said. "Think I'm just gonna go back to my room. Have a nap, maybe."

"Aww, come on, Basilton," Malcolm prodded. "Let's have a bit of fun."

Baz narrowed his eyes at the larger boy. Did they really have to do this now? Baz _actually_ felt a little tired. Did Malcolm really have to start challenging Baz's leadership _now_?

It was a thing they'd been doing ever since first year. Malcolm was bigger; Baz was smarter. So sometimes Malcolm would start to act like he was in charge of their little group and Baz would put him in his place…. Even if he didn't show it, Malcolm feared Baz… and Baz knew it.

"I said no, Malcolm," Baz growled, starting to stand up. Malcolm was barely taller than Baz, maybe by two inches, but that didn't matter.

They glared at each other for a moment, then Malcolm raised his hands in defeat and chuckled.

"Fine," he muttered, and lumbered up the path, towards Watford.

Baz settled back down and glared after the guy until he was out of sight. "Bloody bastard."

"I almost thought he was gonna try to fight you," said Dev. "Of course, if you never eat-"

"Oh, just shut up!" Baz snapped angrily.

"Why are you being such a pain in the arse, Basil?"

Baz and Dev looked up at the same time as Niall spoke, his voice soft, he wasn't even looking up; just playing with a small piece of grass.

"You do look like you're ready to drop dead," Niall murmured, as if he were talking to himself. "I don't understand why it's so hard for you to admit that you need to eat. And it wouldn't hurt to hang out with your friends a little more, instead of always hiding in your room. We just wanna help."

Baz blinked in surprise, beside him, Dev was wearing the same shocked expression. Niall was still playing with that piece of grass, acting like what he'd just said had never left his mouth.

 _Even_ Niall _is worried about me?_ Baz thought. _Crowley, am I_ that _skinny?_

# # #

 **Are you flirting with me?**

Baz chuckled and wrote back, _**No. I think you'll find that you are the one flirting with me.**_

He shifted on his bed, into a more comfortable position. Across the room, Simon was writing an essay on magical creatures, constantly showing his dislike of doing it by letting out long and loud sighs. Baz had told him that if he wanted to be a monster hunter than he'd need to know about monsters.

" _No I don't!" he'd snapped back. "You find them, you kill them. That's all I need to know!"_

Baz rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the noise as a note appeared on his desk and he took it, carefully unfolding the paper.

 **You sure? I swear you're flirting.**

Baz bit the inside of his cheek to stop a smile.

 _ **The Pitch family doesn't flirt. They invite people to share romantic moments with them by using complicated words to show attraction.**_

He sent it. Wondering what witty comment Mystery Person would come up with to send back, almost everything Mystery Person said was witty.

 _Pop!_

 **Hu. Funny, that kinda sounds like the same thing as flirting…**

Baz grinned and couldn't help but let out a small giggle. He saw Simon tense up and glance over his shoulder, cheeks slightly dusted pink from bending over his desk for so long. He saw that Baz was reading a note and turned back away.

A few moments later, Baz got a second letter and he picked it up.

 **Well, I've gotta go, studying to do.**

Baz sighed and wrote back, _**Okay, I'll write you later.**_ He almost wrote _love you_ without thinking, but caught himself and instead wrote _**Bye.**_

He sent the note and stood. _I don't really_ love them, _do I?_ He thought to himself. _What are you thinking, Baz? Of course you don't! You don't even know who they are!_

Baz tightened his purple and green tie, grabbed his wand, and headed into the hall. It would probably be good to go for a little walk around the castle and think for a while. Simon clearly needed some time by himself, anyway.

Almost as soon as Baz was in the hall Dev and Niall had caught up to him, as if they were waiting for him. Of course, Snow _had_ said they were worried that he was mad at them, he wasn't sure if they still thought that, but there wasn't any harm in letting them walk with him.

"Hey," Baz mumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Dev smiled. "Hey, Basilton."

Niall waved, his green eyes glittering with friendliness.

The walked in silence. Baz could tell that Dev was _itching_ to ask him something, probably if Baz had eaten anything today or not—in which the answer would be _no_ , he hadn't—but he was smart enough to keep quiet.

It was crazy. Baz hadn't even eaten an apple in weeks! He used to crave the juiciness like he did blood, but now… he didn't really care. Mystery Person was much more interesting than eating.

Baz wondered if he'd gotten any new notes yet. Had Mystery Person finished studying and decided to send him a little note? Had he asked a question and was now waiting for Baz to reply. A sudden urge to go back to the room and check made Baz pause his walking.

"Basilton!"

Baz looked up abruptly and turned. Malcolm was coming toward them, students jumping out of his way as he passed. Baz sighed and turned fully to face him. _What now?_

Even Dev and Niall took a step back as Malcolm neared; the only thing that kept them from running was Baz himself. Baz knew that he was the boss and so that's how he acted around Malcolm, and as long as they had a boss to protect them, Dev and Niall weren't as scared at they would be if Malcolm were the boss.

"Wanna go pick on some first years?" Malcolm asked. "I know where we can find some."

Baz took a breath. "Malcolm, I am really not in the mood."

"Oh, come _on_ man!" Malcolm almost yelled. "You're no fun lately!"

Rolling his eyes, Baz turned away and started to leave. "I'm just not up to picking on a bunch of little kids at this exact moment."

There was a pause and then Malcolm snarled, "You've gone soft, Basilton!"

Baz froze, and whirled around to glare at the large boy. "Soft?" he hissed, anger and fury was dripping from his voice. "I am _not_ going soft, Malcolm."

"Oh?" Malcolm took a step forward. "Prove it."

It was clear what was about to happen, it had happened before. Baz and Malcolm were about to have another fight, but Malcolm had never called him a softy before, and Baz was not letting that go unpunished…. This would be one of their worst fights yet.

Baz just stood there, silver eyes burning, glaring at Malcolm, _challenging_ him to make the first move.

Suddenly, Malcolm dove at him and Baz leaped backwards, then darted forward and punched Malcolm across the mouth fiercely. The taller guy kicked him in the stomach and Baz fell backwards, winded. As Baz caught his breath, he heard Malcolm moving again and rolled out of the way just in time to avoid getting crushed.

Malcolm grabbed Baz by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up; Baz kicked him in the stomach and sent him stumbling backwards. Baz fell and just crouched on all fours for a moment, panting hard.

"Is that all you've got?" Malcolm taunted, standing over him like a predator.

Baz looked up and glared. "Bloody bastard," he spat. "Why don't you just go f—"

Malcolm punched him and Baz was flung into the wall. He gasped as pain spiked up his shoulder and stumbled to his feet, whirling around to glare daggers at the larger boy. Fury lit up his silver gaze and he lunged, putting vampire speed and strength into his attack.

He slammed into Malcolm with his side; the other guy gasped and fell backward. Baz grabbed him by the throat and dug his finger in, snarling as Malcolm tried to kick him off.

Dev, Niall and the other kids in the hall were shouting and jumping around as they watched the fight.

"Get 'em, Basil!" shouted Dev.

"Kick his arse!"

"Make him beg for mercy!"

Choking him with one hand, Baz used the other to punch Malcolm in the face over and over again.

"Still think I'm going soft?!" he snarled. "Hu? Tell me, Malcolm! You… still… think… I'm… going… soft!"

Each word was punctuated with a vicious punch.

Suddenly, he was kicked in the stomach and flung off. Malcolm jumped to his feet and kicked him the side. Baz tried to roll away as pain seared up his ribcage and he started to see black spots.

Malcolm kicked him again and again and again, he stooped grabbed Baz by the collar and threw him against the wall. Baz yelped and tried to get up but Malcolm was kicking him again, he tried to roll away but he was pinned between Malcolm and the wall.

Pain was blinding him, black spots clouding his vision. Baz yelped as another sharp pain tore through him and he blacked out.

# # #

"Bloody, bloody, bloody bastard!"

Baz opened his eyes, he was facing the wall and his side was still throbbing, at least he hadn't been out for more than a few seconds.

"You fucking bloody bastard!" Someone was screaming behind him. Baz could also smell a teacher. Crowley, they must have been really angry to swear like _that_ in front of a teacher. Not even _Baz_ swore like that in front of professors. "How dare you lay your bloody hands on him!"

That voice was familiar, but Baz couldn't quite place it. It was still a little hard to think at the moment.

"Mr. Madder, I'll see you in my office. Now." That was Professor Pugna, Baz almost smirked.

Suddenly, there was the sound of flesh hitting flesh and the _un_ familiar sound of Malcolm yelping in pain.

"You'd better watch your back, slug!" the person that wasn't the professor snarled. "Because I'm going to _kill_ you!"

"That's enough," said Professor Pugna. "Just help move Basilton to the infirmary."

"You hear me?" the angry person growled again. "I'm gonna kill you!" Who _was_ that?

"Mr. Snow!" the professor's voice was crisp with a warning. "I'm going to have to demand that you calm down."

 _That was Snow!?_ Baz would have handled it if it had been Dev or even Niall swearing like that on his behalf… but _Snow_?

Baz forced himself to use his arms and push himself up into a, more or less, sitting position. _Wait a second…._

 _I just lost a fight with Malcolm…._ That never happened; Baz was smarter, faster, and stronger. He _never_ lost a fight with Malcolm! Then he realized he was shaking. Shaking with shock, pain, hunger….

Baz hadn't eaten much since those notes had started coming. Now he was weak…. Weak enough to lose a fight to _Malcolm._ Baz slowly stood and started shaking his head slowly.

That's when he realized that the professor was talking to him.

"Basilton," she said. "Are you alright?"

 _No,_ Baz thought. _No. I'm the opposite of alright!_

"Yeah," he breathed, still leaning heavily against the wall. "I'm fine…."

"Basilton?" she said again and he looked at her. "Why don't you come to the infirmary with me?"

Simon was staring at him with wide blue eyes. Baz, for some reason, felt resentful, he could handle himself! Then again, from the sound of it, Snow had just beat Malcolm up when Baz couldn't.

"No." Baz shook his head and looked around, kids were staring at him, Dev and Niall had looks of utter shock on their faces. "No. I'm fine."

"Baz?" Simon stepped forward and Baz sent him a glare. "Are you _sure_ you're all right?"

He turned away and stared down the hall. "They were right," Baz whispered. "I need to eat. I'm not losing a fight ever again."

He shook his head and ran down the hall.

He had some hunting to do.

* * *

 _ **Teaser: This was it; the end.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Oh boy, I've been looking forward to writing this part. We're nearing the end… only a few more chapters. Heh, this was supposed to be a really short story; wasn't even supposed to have chapters! Ha! That didn't work out well._

* * *

The door opened and Simon walked in, already in his pajamas. His eyebrows went up when he realized that Baz hadn't changed yet; in fact, he was clipping the buckle on his purple cape.

"Where're you going?" he asked.

Baz sighed and rolled his shoulders to help the cape settle. "I'm going for a walk."

"It's almost after curfew."

"And? I'll be back soon." Baz made sure he was ready and then looked back up at Simon to see worry in his blue eyes.

"Baz," he started. "You're not going to fight Malcolm again, are you?"

He didn't want to dignify that with an answer but knew that Snow would start assuming things if he didn't. "No, Snow. I'm not."

Before Simon could say anything else, Baz crossed the room and opened up the window, ready to jump out.

"Just going for a walk?"

Baz rolled his eyes. "I'll be back in a few hours."

He stealthily lifted himself through the small opening and closed the glass doors behind him, sending Simon one of his smug smirks that he knew annoyed the blond.

Quickly, Baz slid down the roof and dropped to the ground. The sky was dark; the moon wasn't even out so Baz could see millions of stars. Baz blinked slowly and when he opened his eyes he could _really_ see.

Baz breathed in and darted off, into the night. The drawbridge would go up in a few moments and he raced across it as fast as he could. He had no intentions of going back into the castle tonight…. Tonight the forest was his.

He could see, smell, and feel the forest around him, he felt free.

And hungry.

Baz's feet flew silently over the forest floor, his gray eyes searching for the slightest movement. He breathed in and caught the scent of stoat, possibly only a few feet away. He stopped and leaped upward, catching hold of a tree branch and pulling himself up.

Below where he crouched, Baz caught sight of the small mammal picking its way through the dead leaves as it searched for food. Baz licked his lips and waited one more moment before dropping down and pinning the animal underneath his palm. Ignoring its squeals of fear, Baz lifted it up and sunk his teeth into the wriggling flesh.

It didn't take long for Baz to drain the small creature, but it was enough blood to send a surge of power running through him. He jumped to his feet and raced away, the icy air felt good on his heated skin. He could feel himself getting excited with each step he took as he flew over the ground, his feet barely touching the ground.

 _Calm down,_ Baz thought. _You won't remember anything in the morning if you don't calm down._

The tiniest noise reached his ears and Baz stopped abruptly. He spun around and dropped onto all fours, crouching like a cat as a lithe shadow padded out from behind a tree. _Fox_. Baz lunged forward; the creature didn't even have time to make a sound before his fangs were buried in its throat.

Baz held onto it by the flank and shoulders as he drank, the warm blood flooding down his throat and making his heart start to act like it was working-even though he didn't need it to-it was always like a whole new experience every time he went hunting. Catching something was a thrill all on its own, but when he had his teeth buried into its flesh… the power and excitement he felt was like having the most intense birthday party ever, only ten _hundred_ times more enticing.

He was losing himself to his inner vampire. Baz tried to calm down as he threw the foxes corps away from himself, normally he tried to keep the animals that he caught alive, they were as innocent as any humans he could have caught, but he hadn't eaten in weeks, it was time to feed.

Baz raised his head and looked up at the sky; his sharp eyesight missed nothing as he gazed around. The breeze was carrying the familiar scent of Eb the goatherd's flock.

Before he could even consider, Baz was up and racing back toward Watford. Eb's flock of goats were the old man's pride and joy, he'd kept those things alive for over twenty years… they weren't exactly normal goats. Instead of just eating weeds, they ate bits of dark magic that happened to find its way inside the walls of the school. _Malum Comestores_. 'Evil eaters' in latin.

Baz had caught them before, but he never killed them, Eb would act like he'd lost his own children. But Baz didn't _need_ to kill them, not when their blood was so filled with magic that it only took a few mouthfuls to make him pass out.

He launched himself over the moat, giving himself a moment to regain his balance on the other side before he was darting off again.

There they were. White goats—white bags of blood for all Baz cared—dotting the field, heads bowed to the ground as they munched at the grass, whether eating weeds or evil magic bits, Baz didn't really give a crap, all he could think about was his own thirst.

He walked toward them. The goats were human friendly, so he didn't need to worry about them running or trying to fight him, though, they'd always been a little uneasy around what they knew wasn't entirely human.

The nearest one raised its head and locked eyes with Baz. As if it could see his thoughts, the goat's ears flicked up in slight alarm and Baz lunged forward, body-checking the magical beast and sinking his fangs into its purly white neck that would soon be stained red with its own blood.

With the first swallow Baz felt power and strength surge through his body, he drank mouthful after mouthful, hunger and greed forbidding him from stopping.

The last thing he remembered was tearing himself away and lunging at another.

# # #

Blinding sunlight. Why did the sun have to be so bloody bright?

Baz hissed and covered his eyes with his hands, rolling over to face the ground. He was throbbing; his entire body felt like it was pulsing with energy. He stumbled to his feet and had to lean against a tree to keep from emptying his stomach right away as a wave of nausea hit him.

"Wh- what happened?" he whispered as he looked around. From where the sun was, it was probably about six in the morning… he could still get back to the castle and take a shower.

Giving himself one more moment for his stomach to settle, Baz darted off. All he had to do was get to his room, get some new clothes, then go and get a shower, and he'd go from there.

He actually lost his footing and fell into the water as he tried to jump over the moat. He hurried to clamber out but heard a growl from behind him and knew the merwolves could smell blood.

Baz whirled around and snarled at the silver head of the merwolf, fangs out. It let out a bark of surprise and backed off long enough for Baz to climb the rest of the way out of the water and hurry back to the fortress.

Simon was still asleep when Baz got his clothes, asleep and peaceful…. Baz took the fastest shower he'd ever had, mostly watching the red-stained water wash down the drain. His clothes had been covered in blood and the red stuff was caked under his nails, what had he been doing? He then quickly got dressed and rushed back to his room, not daring to look at himself in the mirror.

His luck was not so great this time and Snow had woken up. He looked Baz up and down, eyebrows raised.

"You look flushed," he commented.

"How flushed?" Baz demanded and Simon shrugged, damn him, couldn't even be a _little_ helpful. Snorting crossly, Baz hurried to his bed and pulled out a small mirror from his desk drawer.

Baz's cheeks were bright pink, in fact, his entire face seemed darker, the pink tinge traveling down his neck and disappearing into his shirt. Baz reached up and touched his cheek; his skin was hot to the touch. He stared at himself with wide eyes, what had _happened_ last night?

Suddenly, there was shouting in the hall, and the sound of hundreds of feet running in one direction, like a herd of deer. Baz's tongue flicked at the edges of his canine teeth subconsciously and he had to remind himself that he wasn't hunting anymore.

Someone knocked on their door frantically and when Snow opened it, Penelope and Agatha were standing in the doorway. Behind them, Baz could see students hurrying down the hall as if something exciting had happened.

"What's going on?" Simon demanded.

"In the field," Penelope gasped. "Something terrible has happened. Come see!"

Simon and the girls ran off, Baz felt like rolling his eyes. Did they not even have the decency to close the door?

He stood and was about to do it himself when Dev and Niall came out of nowhere, panting hard.

"Quick! You've gotta come see," panted Dev, waving his arms around frantically. "It's bad, Basil." Niall nodded in agreement.

Then, as if realizing something, Dev did a doubletake.

"Whoa," he said. "Are… you okay, Basil?"

Baz rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm fine, Dev. Let's go." Without waiting for a response, he swept out of the room and rushed down the hall with Dev and Niall on his tail.

Students, professors, and even the Mage were all crowded around the field. The buzz of worried chatter was the only thing that Baz could hear as he and his friends made their way down to the lower fields where everything was happening.

As Baz shoved his way to the front so that he could look, he started to smell a very familiar odor….

"Oh gods…."

The field was littered with goat corpses, there were maybe five of them; their white fur had turned a red-brown color from their own blood. They looked shriveled and dry, as if something had sucked all the moisture out of them. Dark eyes glazed over, tongues hanging out…. Baz had to look away to keep from heaving right then and there.

"What, do you reckon could have done that?" asked Dev. "'Cause whatever it was… Eb's gonna make 'em pay."

Baz didn't answer. _What have I done?_ He turned and made his way back to the outskirts of the crowd, unable to look at what he'd seen again. Eb still had half his herd, but that didn't make it any better.

 _This_ is what those notes had driven him to? He didn't eat and then when he did….

 _I can't do this anymore._ Baz, forgetting about Dev, Niall, Snow, the Mage, and everything else that was around him, darted back toward the fortress at top speed. He knew what he had to do… now all he had to do was get it done.

# # #

When he got back to his room and lifted the book off his desk, Baz winced when he saw a note there. Slowly, he picked it up.

 **So… I've been thinking. Maybe I should tell you something juicy about myself since you told me the whole vamp thing?**

Baz bit his lip and picked up his own piece of parchment.

This was it; the end. Baz was ending the thing that had made him so happy for so long—all through the school year so far—and he couldn't stop the utter sadness that made its way into his chest.

 _ **I really like you. But we can't talk anymore, I'm sorry. Hope you understand.**_

There. Nice and blunt. Mystery Person couldn't not understand that. Taking a deep breath, Baz folded up the paper and wrote on the front.

 _ **Please Forgive Me.**_ He tapped the paper, sending it under Mystery Person's pillow, he decided that he didn't want them to be just anywhere when they read the news that he'd sent.

Taking a deep breath, Baz stood and left the room.

* * *

 _ **Teaser: "I'm so sorry for making you feel the way you did." Baz had never heard such a pleading voice in his life. "I just… needed you to write back."**_

 _ **Baz glared, bitterness alight in his gaze. Of course, after deciding to give up the stupid notes and get over Mystery Person… they had to show up.**_

 _ **And of course… they had to be you.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: We are so close to being done! I'm excited… but also a bit sad, this story was really fun to write! Well, here's the next chapter!_

* * *

Professor Pugna taught about self-defense.

Professor Glyph taught about the Wizard World War II, one of the oldest wars of all time. It had taken place even before Wizards started calling themselves Magicians, (Some called it the Wiz War II)

Professor Somnia taught about the inner dreams and how you could interpret them.

Professor Psych taught about summoning evil spirits.

Professor Chilblains taught them how to make a proper growth potion.

Now they were in Myths of Man studies with Professor Kattail.

Professor Kattail was Professor Pugna's identical twin sister. She also had short hair that spiked up but her hair was bright blue instead of silver, and Baz was pretty sure that they'd both fought in a war at some point. She'd lost her leg in a fight with a hydra, now she had a robot leg that made her sound like a cyborg whenever she walked. Both sisters were very stern and hardcore, Baz both feared and loved them.

"Alright kitties," said Professor Kattail sternly. "You know the drill; get the homework done tonight and you won't have to worry about it later. Any questions about the lesson..? Yes, you in the back?"

Behind Baz, somebody spoke. "Um… how _did_ the dinosaurs go extinct?"

Kattail smiled. "Let's just say Merlin lived far longer than the mortals think he did and leave it at that. Class dismissed!"

Baz chuckled a little bit at Professor Kattail's vague answer and started getting his stuff together. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Baz stood and left the room, he kind of hoped that Dev and Niall would leave him alone; he wasn't really feeling in the mood to talk when guilt was clawing through his skin like a cat trapped in a basket.

 _Should have known it would end like this,_ he thought. _After being too afraid of Mystery Person leaving you…. Of course it would end up being you who ruined it._

He felt like he was plodding through a field of thick mud; mud that reached up to his knees and forbid him from moving forward. He felt sad, guilty, stuck, and surprisingly free at the same time. He didn't have to worry about the note thing anymore; he didn't have to worry about hurting someone in his hungered stage…. He was just done with the whole thing.

But it hurt, too. Mystery Person had been so nice to him, they'd cared about what he had to say, they'd even said that they kinda liked him.

 _Doesn't matter anymore,_ Baz told himself. _So get over it, Tyrannus Basilton Pitch._

 _Get over it…._

Baz was ready to die by the time he went to bed later that night; he hadn't slept for very long the night before, mostly running around in a drunken state after drinking so much magical blood. He fell onto the mattress, loving the satisfying bounce when he did. After giving himself a moment to really appreciate beds, Baz finally rolled over and let sleep claim him.

# # #

A crumpling sound woke him up in the middle of the night. The room was dark, or mostly dark, Baz could see a dim _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_ spell shining on the other side of the room.

Quickly, so as not to be seen, Baz snatched his wand off of the table and, slowly, propped himself up onto his elbows to look across the room.

Simon was sitting cross-legged on his bed, still dressed as if he hadn't even slept at all yet, despite the clock saying it was two twenty in the morning. His wand was sitting beside him, giving off just enough light for him to see the tiny piece of paper in front of his face. His blue eyes were wide as he stared at whatever he was reading, as if unable to register what it said.

Baz tilted his head slightly and narrowed his eyes at the parchment, using his vampire sight to get a better look. So far, the only thing he could see was—

 _ **Please Forgive Me.**_ Was written on the side of the paper in Baz's handwriting!

 _No…_ he thought. _Oh gods, please no…._

"Snow?" His voice cracked in the middle of the word.

Simon looked up in shock, his eyes looked ready to pop out of his head in panic, his jaw dropped and he choked on his own spit for a moment before finally having the nerve to say something.

"Oh crap." It wasn't something very intelligent, but it was something.

"That," Baz's voice came out as a snarl-like growl, "is an understatement!" He started to stand up and Simon jumped to his feet, backing up until his back was pressed against the wall.

"Oh my gods, Baz, I-"

Baz was on his feet, glaring at Simon like a predator. "Snow, what the hell is going on here?"

"Midnight reading?"

"Don't play games with me!" Baz took a step forward and Simon yelped, darting out of his corner to run towards the door, but Baz stepped in front of it and he stopped and whimpered.

Simon raised his hands, palms out. "L—Listen Baz, I know it looks bad but—"

"Don't give me this bullcrap!" Baz snarled and Snow leaped backward in fear. "I want an explanation. Now!"

"It was an accident, I swear! You weren't supposed to get crazy." Simon was looking around as if trying to come up with a plan of escape. "I just… _really_ wanted you to write back."

Baz was silent for moment, when he spoke his voice was a murderous hiss. "What?"

Simon took a shaky breath and stepped back again. "When we got to school… you seemed so sad, so unlike your normal self…. I hated to see you like that because it made me feel guilty to tease you." He swallowed. "So I wrote you a note trying to cheer you up… I didn't realize that I hadn't signed it. When you wrote back, telling me that you didn't know who I was and to back off because you didn't want a mystery person's pity…. It started out as being a joke, I wanted to see how long it took for you to figure out it was me."

Baz stared at the Mage's heir. He was shaking, but hoped Simon couldn't see it.

"Then you said something about your dad… I _needed_ you to take the notes more seriously. I desperately wanted to know about what had happened and I wanted you to talk to me…. So—So I put a spell on the notes to make you more interested." Simon closed his eyes and shook his head as if berating himself. "It was too strong. You became obsessed…. I tried to discourage you from writing by acting like a nasty git—"

Baz forced himself to speak, he felt ready to puke. "Why… didn't you just stop writing back?" he hissed.

"Because..." Simon swallowed thickly. "Talking to you was really addicting. The more I learned about you, the more I wanted to keep talking… and the more we talked, the more I learned. I tried to tell myself that I only wanted to use what I learned against you someday, and that was why _I_ was so obsessed. When we'd been talking for a week, I realized that I had started _flirting_ with you… and you were flirting back."

Baz shook his head and had to lean against the wall to keep standing, he stared at nothing. What on earth had he done to deserve something like this?

"You could say I—" Simon stopped himself mid-sentence and bowed his head in shame. "I'm furious at myself because if I had just stopped when you told me to... I wouldn't feel this way about you."

Slowly, Baz looked up again and locked eyes on Simon. His wand was slowly dimming but Baz didn't need the light, he could see every detail on Snow's face, he could see fear, panic, shame, worry, and about a million other feelings going on inside his blue eyes.

Finally he spoke; his voice was still icy as a snow storm. "You hexed me into becoming crazy about the notes?" he growled.

Simon nodded sadly. "I'm so sorry for making you feel the way you did." Baz had never heard such a pleading voice in his life. "I just… _needed_ you to write back."

Baz glared, bitterness alight in his gaze. Of course, after deciding to give up the stupid notes and get over Mystery Person… they had to show up.

 _And of course… they had to be you._

"Get out."

Simon flinched slightly but didn't hesitate to step around Baz and quickly leave the room.

The edges of his vision were starting to go blurry but Baz wasn't going to let himself cry. Whether it was out of sadness or anger, Baz wasn't _ever_ going to cry over Snow, the bloody git wasn't worth it.

Baz suddenly punched the wall in fury. "I hate him!" he snarled, at no one in particular. "I hate that bloody bastard!" He threw his wand across the room and slammed one of his fists down on his desk. Slowly, Baz looked up at the mirror above the desk and locked eyes with himself. "I hope you burn in hell, Simon Snow."

* * *

 _Hi! I almost forgot to put this chapter up today. Yikes. Anyway, I would like to recommend a song to you all; I just heard it today but I really like it. It's called 'Still Here'_ _by Digital Daggers. It's really good, please check it out!_

 _ **Teaser: "Basilton."**_

 _ **Despite himself, Baz opened his eyes and grinned. "Penelope."**_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: We are so close to the end now! Exciting!_

* * *

Baz stalked down the hall, staring straight ahead. He didn't care about what anybody else was doing, he just had to get outside and hunt or something before the anger that was bubbling up inside him spilled over and someone got hurt.

"Hey, Basilton!"

He froze and turned to face Malcolm as the large boy approached a sneer on his face. A bunch of kids were following him, Baz even saw Dev and Niall behind him.

As they locked eyes, Malcolm laughed. "What happened to you? Nightmare?" He laughed again. "Does poor Basilton want to go home to his mummy? Oh wait—"

Baz flew at him, holding nothing back. He was fairly certain that his fangs were out but didn't care, Malcolm couldn't tell anybody; he wouldn't dare. Punch after punch hit him in the stomach, on the jaw, throat, shoulders…. Baz slammed him into the wall and lifted him by the throat.

" _Never_ ," He snarled, "talk about my mother!"

Malcolm was choking; his eyes were popping out of his head…. And Baz just glared. He was struggling, but Baz stood there, holding him up as if he weighed nothing.

"Basil, you're killing him!" Niall. Niall was talking to him, and he sounded scared. Baz threw Malcolm across the hall and stood over him, silver eyes flashing.

"I'm the boss," he hissed.

"You're the boss!" Malcolm whimpered and Baz kicked him in the side. "I know you're the boss, really!"

Baz turned away and started to leave, suddenly, Dev spoke.

"H—how did you lift him?" he almost whispered. "Malcolm weighs, like, two hundred pounds!"

Baz glanced over his shoulder and fixed Dev with an icy stare. "Don't get on my bad side… and you'll never have to find out."

Then, without another word, he stalked away.

# # #

Eb looked really angry. Angry, sad, _betrayed…._

 _Oh wait, that's me,_ Baz thought crossly, he shifted into a more comfortable position on his tree branch. He stared blankly as Eb guided his herd higher up to graze, away from the forest and whatever monster lurked there that had killed his precious goats.

 _Yup. You never know when a wild Basilton might attack._ Baz snorted at his own ridiculousness. He pressed his back harder into the tree, relishing in the feeling of bark digging into his spine.

He sat up straighter as Simon, Penelope, and Agatha entered the field and started walking around, probably invested in some all-important way to save the world. Baz swallowed hard and tilted his head slightly, listening.

"I told you that you should have told him sooner," Penelope was saying crossly.

"Penny, you didn't see his face." That was Simon's voice. "I'll be surprised if he ever _looks_ at me again!"

Agatha. "I don't understand why you're so worked up. I thought you and Basil already hated each other?"

Simon. "I wish. Then this wouldn't be so bad."

Penelope. "Simon Oliver Snow, this is your own fault and you know it. So, why don't you stop moping around and try begging for forgiveness or something."

"Pens, if you'd seen his face…." Simon trailed off. "I swear it was like I'd killed his siblings."

 _Nope,_ Baz thought, eyes closed. _Just crushed my soul._ Then he realized what he was thinking. _Why am I even that upset? So what if Snow pretending to like me, made me overly obsessed with some notes, tried to be my friend, and then broke my trust?_

He opened his eyes and realized that Penelope was pointing at him. _Crap, they've seen me…._ He watched as the redhead seemed to have an argument with the others before she started walking toward the tree where Baz was perched.

Baz pretending not to see her and rested his head against the trunk, eyes closed again. He heard her stomping toward him, heard her pause and wait for him to react, then heard her take a breath to speak.

"Basilton."

Despite himself, Baz opened his eyes and grinned. "Penelope."

"Simon told me about what happened," she said. "He's really sorry."

Baz looked down at her, eyes narrowed darkly. "Am I supposed to care? Is that what you're waiting for? Because you can tell him that _I don't care_. He can go marry a merwolf and get his head bitten off, for all my concern."

Penelope gave him a look. "Don't act like that, Basil. If you ask me, Simon was brave to actually tell you—"

Baz dropped to the ground in front of her, landing perfectly on his feet, and glared daggers. "He told me _nothing_! I caught him reading one of the last notes that I sent him, and _then_ he explained! But I had to _catch_ him in the act. That man is a coward and a fool, and if he's not even brave enough to come tell me this himself and has to send you to do it for him, then you can go tell him that I said he can go fu—"

"Alright!" Penny shouted. "Just… don't finish that sentence." She started to leave but glanced back. "Listen, I don't know what you two said in your notes, but I think you need to talk about it."

Baz spit on the ground, he didn't know why…. He just felt that no words could explain how disgusting he found the idea. So he spit and then glared at her. Penelope scoffed and shook her head scornfully before turning and walking back to the others.

He watched Simon say something to her, possibly ask something, and as Penelope started talking in a low voice Baz snorted and padded off. He needed to move, or at least do _something_ to take his mind off of what was going on. Something to distract him.

A little hunting wouldn't hurt anyone if he went deep inside the forest. So, with that goal in mind, Baz turned and raced off.

# # #

 _Bzzz!_ Baz looked at his laptop as it started to buzz. Electra was probably calling. Baz heaved a sigh and rolled away so that he was facing the window on his bed, it was better than staring at the door and wondering if Snow would suddenly enter.

His laptop buzzed for a while longer before finally stopping, Baz sighed again. Suddenly, someone laughed in the hall and the door opened, the apple scent of Simon filled the room at the same time as he went silent, probably realizing that Baz was there. Basilton was suddenly glad that he had rolled the other way; Snow couldn't see that he was awake.

"What's wrong, Simon?" Agatha. Baz scowled to himself. _She'd better not come in or else I'll-_

"Um… nothing. Hey, why don't you go and wait for me at the tower, okay? Let me just grab my book…. Penny should already be there." At least Simon had the same idea.

A pause. "Oh…. Sure, I guess. See you there," said Agatha and Baz heard her footsteps leaving.

The silence that followed was unbearable. Baz heard the door close; the noise sounded deafening in the silent room. If Baz wasn't able to smell him, he would have thought that Simon had left; the guy was so quiet, though, if he turned on his vampire senses, he could hear each ragged breath that left Simon's mouth.

"Baz?"

Baz said nothing, did nothing, just lay there and pretended to be asleep. He knew it was low of him but he had no inclination to talk to Snow in any way, he also knew that Simon probably knew that he was awake… but it was worth a shot, if it came down to it, Baz could just ignore him completely.

Simon sighed. "I'm sorry."

 _I know,_ thought Baz. _I'll make you sorry._

"Really."

 _Ignore him._ Baz bit his lip and swallowed. _Pretend he's not even there._

"I wish you would talk to me." Simon, obviously, wasn't being fooled with Baz's little act, and kept talking. "I _really_ wish you would talk to me. Just wishing is kind of an understatement."

Finally, Baz couldn't take it anymore. "You shattered my trust," he growled, and the temperature in the room seemed to drop. "You had it and then you crushed it, and I'm not really sure that you deserve anything less than what you're getting so I wouldn't mind very much if you would just… leave me alone."

There was a long pause. "Did I hurt you that badly?" Simon's voice cracked.

Tension was building up behind Baz's eyes and he had to blink over and over to stop from crying. He felt like such a wuss.

 _You destroyed me;_ was the only answer Baz could think of but he didn't say it, instead he went with, "Just leave me alone."

After Simon had left, Baz actually _did_ fall asleep. He couldn't remember his dreams, but almost everything was wiped from his mind as soon as he woke up.

He was in the forest, no. By the moat from what he could tell…. But he was in a cage, a strong metal cage, low enough that he had to kneel or sit, with a big padlock on the front. He would have called for help or something but it was after curfew and no one was up.

Only one thought was able to enter Baz's mind for a long moment.

 _Uh oh…._

* * *

 _ **Teaser: The pain was clouding his eyes; Baz could feel the life ebbing out of him. He thought about trying to pull the knife out of his side, but just the thought hurt him.**_

 _ **Then Simon was there. There and swearing like never before as he took in what was in front of him.**_

" _ **My gods, Baz," he gasped. "Did you try to kill yourself?"**_

 _ **Later…**_

" _ **Just stop it!" Baz snarled and yanked himself free of Simon's grip. "I don't care anymore! Nothing matters!"**_

" _ **Baz, you can't just ignore how you feel about things," Simon protested angrily.**_

" _ **It doesn't matter what I feel!" Baz's voice was high. "You made that perfectly clear! So just leave me alone!"**_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Double update! Woo! Only two more chapters left. This chapter is a bit more Angst-y, but I kinda suck at severe angst right now, so we'll save that for another story._

* * *

"Oh lookie! He's awake!"

Baz whirled around in the cage as Malcolm and two other people, a guy and a girl, all came out of the bushes and stood in front of him. The two other people looked like twins, both with, mesmerizing, bright pink hair and dark eye-liner.

"Malcolm!" Baz snarled. "Let me out of here, you son of a—"

"Ah ah ah!" Malcolm chuckled. "Acting like that will get you nowhere, Basilton."

The girl blew a bubble with the bubblegum she was chewing and nodded to Baz. "Is this him?"

"Patience, Michelle," Malcolm growled. "Yeah, this is him."

The girl-Michelle-looked Baz up and down before looking at her brother. "Little one, isn't he, Keith?"

Keith nodded. "Mal, you sure this guy's a vampire?"

Baz paled as Malcolm scoffed, "Course I'm sure." He then turned and squatted down to eye level with Baz. "You see them? These are my cousins. Know what else they are? Two of the world's best vampire hunters."

"How'd you get in my room?" Baz demanded harshly, glaring daggers as best he could through his terror of what lay ahead.

Malcolm shrugged off the question. "Knocked your little friend out as he was going back into the room."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Come now, Basil. You should know that we can't have monsters running around Watford, trying to kill people."

"I was _not_ trying to kill you!" Baz gasped. "And I'm not a vampire!"

Malcolm shook the cage and Baz stumbled. "Don't lie! I saw your fangs when you tried to kill me. Now you'll die just like every other one of your kind."

Baz gripped the bars of the cage and looked around, frantically. "Malcolm," he panted. "You don't know what you're doing. I'm not—"

"Sorry, _boss_ ," Malcolm laughed. "I guess you're not a clever as you think you are." He took out a knife. "Now, how're we gonna kill him?"

"Stake through the heart should do," said Michelle. "Hey, you _sure_ this guy's a vampire? We're not supposed to kill students unless we're absolutely certain they're monsters."

Malcolm turned to glare at her. "Why do you keep asking that? Of course I'm sure!"

"Sorry, it's just… by now; vampires are usually all vamped up and ready to fight for their freedom. This guy just looks scared… not evil."

Baz wasn't sure whether to take that as a complement or an offence.

"Ugh! Fine, I'll prove it to you." Malcolm pulled out his keys and unlocked the cage; then he reached in and grabbed Baz, quite roughly, by the arm. "Come on, you."

He yanked Baz out of the cage and punched him in the stomach, hard. Baz yelped and Malcolm hit him again, pain curled up his chest and fury started to burn through him.

 _No!_ He told himself. _Don't bring out the fangs; that's what he wants!_

Malcolm hit him again and he cried out.

"Malcolm!" barked Keith. "That's enough! The kid ain't changing."

"Dammit, Basilton!" Malcolm snarled and brought out his knife again. "Show yourself!" He plunged the knife into Baz's side and Baz screamed in utter pain.

Michelle took two steps forward and punched her cousin in the face. Malcolm let go of Baz and he dropped to the ground, clutching his side where the knife was still buried.

"What's wrong with you!" he heard Michelle shouting as agony started clouding his vision.

 _Stay alive!_ He told himself fiercely. _Just stay alive!_

But he was losing consciousness fast and so Baz used one of his last resorts. His fangs came out and he felt more powerful and in control suddenly, but that blinding pain was still there.

"Great mother of Merlin!" gasped Keith. "He _is_ a vampire!"

"Ha!" laughed Malcolm. "Nothing's keeping you alive now, Basilton!"

Baz's eyes fell closed as he tried to focus on staying awake. Surprisingly unhelpful.

"Nothing except me!"

There was an explosion of shouting and the sound of fighting. Blood was seeping through Baz's shirt; he could feel it, hot and thick. There was a splash and a shriek.

The pain was clouding his eyes; Baz could feel the life ebbing out of him. He thought about trying to pull the knife out of his side, but just the thought hurt him.

Then Simon was there. There and swearing like never before as he took in what was in front of him.

"My gods, Baz," he gasped. "Did you try to kill yourself?"

"I'm not that stupid, Snow," Baz choked out.

"I know," said Simon. "I'm just trying to calm myself down by making _you_ sound like the idiot."

Baz coughed, his entire body jolted and he spit blood. He felt Simon gently grab the knife and winced. Every part of him wanted to say not to pull the knife out but he knew it would be better if Simon got it out of his side.

There was a sharp pain in his side and Baz yelped as Simon quickly pulled the pointed object out of his ribcage.

"Are you okay?" Simon asked as he pressed his hands to Baz's side, attempting to stop the blood.

Baz managed to open his eyes and looked at Simon. He had his eyes narrowed at the spot where Baz was bleeding as he covered it with his hands and placed pressure on it.

"How'd you know?" Baz breathed and Simon looked up.

"Malcolm knocked me out as I was about to come into our room. You could say I was fairly certain something was going on."

"I mean." Baz hated how weak he sounded, how feeble his voice was. "how did you know I was here?"

Simon, who also seemed to notice how terrible Baz sounded, winced and shook his head. "Later. Right now, you need to relax and try not to pass out."

"But—"

"Shhh…." Baz's eyes widened in shock as Simon placed one, gentle finger on lips, silencing him. "Just relax, Baz. I'll answer all of your questions later."

Baz took a shuddering breath and nodded.

In truth, he _tried_ to stay awake, he really did. But eventually, he fell asleep.

# # #

When he woke up, it was morning. Simon was still next to him, head resting on his knees as he gazed at Baz with clear blue eyes.

"Where're Malcolm and his friends?" Baz said softly.

Simon raised his head. "Um…." He glanced over his shoulder at the moat. A merwolf tail flicked out of the water and disappeared again. "They left."

"Oh." Baz looked back at Simon and slowly narrowed his eyes. "We should go." Before Snow could protest, he struggled to his feet and started walking back toward the fortress. He didn't want Snow thinking that they were all cool now, because in Baz's opinion, they were anything but 'cool' right now.

They quickly crossed the drawbridge and were about to enter the building when Simon spoke.

"Baz, we need to talk."

"Nope." Baz pushed past him and went inside. "We don't."

Simon didn't give up. "Baz! Come on, why won't you talk to me?"

"Because you shouldn't care!" Baz snapped. "No one else does. My dad sure doesn't."

"That's what this is about?" Simon was almost shouting now, but that was okay, so was Baz. "You're dad does care, Baz. He probably cares a lot and just has a terrible way of showing it! I don't know why he said what he said to you, but that doesn't mean nobody can love you!"

Baz tried to walk faster but Simon grabbed his arm.

"Just stop it!" Baz snarled and yanked himself free of Simon's grip. "I don't care anymore! Nothing matters!"

"Baz, you can't just ignore how you feel about things," Simon protested angrily.

"It doesn't matter what I feel!" Baz's voice was high. "You made that perfectly clear! So just leave me alone!"

Simon looked stung. "Why do you _do_ this!" he shouted.

"Why do you always try to make it sound like everything's going to be okay?!" Baz screamed back, his voice shaking. "Sometimes, it's not going to be okay! Sometimes, you're not gonna get there in time! And sometime, I am going to die—!"

"Shut up!" Simon shrieked. "Why do you always talk like nobody cares about what you're feeling? _I_ care about what you're feeling, okay?! And whether that's hard to believe or not, it's true. That's why I wrote those god damn letters in the first place!" He grabbed Baz by the wrist and forced him to look Snow in the eyes.

"STAY _AWAY_ FROM ME!" Baz's voice bounced off the walls over and over again, he wondered how many people had woken up because of them. "I wish you'd left me to die! At least then I wouldn't have to look at you anymore, you feeling manipulator!"

He wrenched himself away and raced off; hoping to Merlin's time and back that Snow wouldn't follow.

When he got to their room, rushed inside, and slammed the door, Baz slumped against the hard wood and buried his face in his hands. He finally let a few tears fall before looking up and fixing his silver eyes on the locked drawer where he kept all of the notes that Simon had sent him…. Every. Single. One of them.

He unlocked it and wrenched the drawer open; papers were carefully stacked inside of it. Baz started grabbing them, and ripping them in half, then ripping them in half again and disintegrating them into dust. Baz tore paper after paper, putting all of his bottled up fury into shredding the things that had once brought him joy.

Luckily, Snow never showed up and Baz was able to destroy the notes in peace, soon he'd reached the last one… the first note that Simon had ever sent.

 **I've noticed that you're always sad lately and wanted to let you know that whatever it is that's making you miserable… you can talk to me.**

Baz stared at the paper for a long moment, eyes tracing over the words over and over again as if they had been written in a foreign language. He was shaking again, he felt ready to explode.

He knew they'd just gotten back, but something very bad was going to happen if Baz didn't get out of there.

Quickly, he crossed the room, flung open the window, and leaped out.

* * *

 _ **Teaser: Having someone hold him down by the shoulder wasn't exactly comfortable, but Baz certainly wasn't going to move. Not with that stake sitting only inches away.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: This was supposed to be a short story, you know…._

* * *

Everything was a blur; nothing held still, it all just kind of waved around in front of his eyes. Baz's side was hurting again but he tried to ignore it as he attempted to make his vision focus. What was going on?

Baz stumbled backwards and let his back hit a tree. He wasn't sure if he'd ever been this deep into the forest before, nothing looked familiar, nothing looked right.

Dizziness. The dizziness wouldn't go away. Baz tried to breathe and calm his heart, but the only thing that seemed to do was make it worse.

The next thing he knew, he was on the ground, and the next, he was in a black void.

# # #

Humming.

Who was humming? Something smelled nice, Baz wondered if he was dreaming or not, but he could never smell in his dreams….

Slowly, Baz opened his eyes.

He was in a tall, round room, lit only with candles and a few dim lamps. The room wasn't very big, but Baz could see a _very_ small staircase going upward. It was warm inside, he was lying in a nest of some stuff on the floor, there was a carpet covered in odd little patterns unlike anything Baz had ever seen, and he was pretty sure he could see a little kitchen around the corner. One of the weirdest parts was that there was a cauldron in the middle of the room; the second weirdest part was that the entire place was made out of wood. Every little bit of it.

Baz sat up and looked around him as the humming got closer. What was making that noise?

Suddenly, from around the corner, a little old lady hobbled in. She was extremely short, and hunched over her cane as if her long, silver-gray hair were too heavy on her little head. She wore a simple, purple dress and had on a long, pointed hat with a crooked end at the top. She was humming to herself and had a small grin on her face, amber eyes twinkling.

"Oh good!" she said pleasantly when she saw Baz. "You're awake. Now if you could move to that chair." She pointed to a low-backed chair that looked like it was made out of sticks and leaves. "And I'll get you all cleaned up."

"Who—who are you?" Baz stuttered.

"Oh, silly me." The old woman chuckled to herself good humoredly. "My name is Ethimei. Some call me, Ethimei of the Enchanted Evergreen. Humans would call me a witch, but you know how the stories get mixed up. I'm a Brewing Nymph. I brew potions for all in the forest that need my help." She smiled again. "And you, my little vampire, are very far from home. I don't recall a nest being this deep in the forest."

Baz's eyes widened in shock. "I'm not—you don't—I—"

"It's alright, young one, sometimes we get lost. But what, may I ask, were you doing this deep in the forest, with an infected wound?" Ethimei started to help him get up and move him to the chair, which was actually much stronger than it looked, and more comfortable, it leaned back like a recliner when Baz sat down.

"Um…" Baz blinked.

"Oh dear, never mind." Ethimei smiled good-naturedly. "Here. Let me get some of my healing lotions and we can start getting that nasty stab fixed up, alright?"

She hobbled over to a shelf and began picking through a bunch of bottles. Baz continued to look around and realized that there were lots of animals inside the…. Well, Ethimei had said it was an enchanted tree. A robin was perched on her hat, a few mice and other small rodents clambered onto her shoulders, and, when he felt something rub against his leg, Baz looked down and saw a fox curled at his feet.

"You're not afraid of me?" he asked Ethimei.

"Of course not, my boy! Why would I be afraid?" She pulled down a couple of bottles and set them on a table beside Baz. He also noticed a wooden stake on the table and nervousness tingled in his stomach.

"Everything else is," Baz said. "I'm a vampire. A monster." _Even the merwolves are afraid of me._

Ethimei chuckled and started to uncork the bottles one by one. "Nonsense," she chided. "You are a vampire. That, my dear, is not the same thing as a monster. Now, most vampires are evil and cold-hearted—"

"Then how do you know that _I'm_ good?"

The old lady looked up at him and pat him softly on the cheek. "I can see it in your eyes," she said warmly. "You're a good one."

Baz swallowed. "I killed a bunch of goats!"

"Circle of life," Ethimei said simply and lifted Baz shirt to inspect the wound. "And, mind you, goats aren't exactly the nicest of creatures." She placed her hand on Baz's shoulder to hold him still.

Having someone hold him down by the shoulder wasn't exactly comfortable, but Baz certainly wasn't going to move. Not with that stake sitting only inches away.

Ethimei reached over to grab the wooden stake and Baz stiffened.

"Oh, relax, you," she said, pouring the contents of each bottle into a bowl and mashing them around with the stake. "Next you'll be accusing me of putting holy water into the medicine."

"You didn't, did you?"

"Of course not, hon."

This woman was talking to him like he was something precious, like one of her beloved animals that she helped take care of.

She dipped her hand into the mix and started to dab it onto Baz's wound, he hissed but held still.

"See?" she said pleasantly. "If you were a monster, you would have strangled me by now."

He looked at her and sighed.

"Oh dear," she murmured. "Listen little one, you're not a monster. You're a wonderful boy, with a heart and a good soul, and anyone who says otherwise can say it to old grandma Ethimei."

Baz's side was feeling much better; almost all the pain was gone. He smiled a little at the old woman. "I never told you my name," he said. "I'm Tyrannus Basilton Pitch… most just call me Basilton… or Baz."

"Well then, Tyrannus Basilton Pitch," said Ethimei. "I think it's time you went on home." She took the bottles and went to wash them in the sink. "I thought I recognized you," she chuckled. "You look like your mother."

Baz froze and stared at her. "You knew—"

"She would come and visit me," Ethimei hummed. "Lovely girl, Cassie was. You've got her eyes."

He smiled and looked away, suddenly feeling sad.

"Cassiopeia was the bravest girl I've ever met," Ethimei went on. "It's a real shame that she died…. But like I said before; circle of life. Everything happens for a reason, Tyrannus, even the smallest of things."

 _Like a note?_ He thought.

"Well." Ethimei turned around and smiled. "You should get going. If I do recall, you have something to discuss with someone."

Baz didn't know how she knew, but then again, she was a nymph. But she was right; he needed to talk to Simon.

* * *

 _ **Teaser: "In a way… I guess I fell in love with you through the notes we were sending. Which I know, isn't fair to you… but either way, I hope you can forgive me for… everything?"**_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Here we are; last chapter. This has got to be one of the longest Simon Snow stories I've ever written._

 _Carry On is here at last! I'm almost done with it. Jeez, I'm gonna have to change so much in my future stories._

* * *

Baz opened the door to his room and stepped in. Simon was sitting on his bed reading something; he looked up as Baz entered.

"You're back," he commented.

"We need to talk."

That was enough; Simon straightened up and put the book down. He looked at Baz expectantly. "Alright."

Baz took a deep breath and crossed the room to sit next to Simon on the bed.

"While we were talking," he began, "through the notes, I'm pretty sure that I was kind of in love with you… and when you told me, I felt like someone had ripped out my heart and crushed it. I couldn't trust you anymore."

"You shouldn't have," Simon murmured. "What I did was awful."

"Let me finish," Baz growled and Snow fell silent. "I thought that, because of what my dad said, nobody else could really care either." He explained about what had happened with the nymph and how he understood now that people _did_ care about what he thought and felt, and that he knew he wasn't like other vampires.

When he finished, there was a pause.

"I thought, the only way for you to like me at all, was to put a spell on the notes," Simon whispered. "I knew that, even after we _really_ started talking, that I didn't know you, and I felt kinda guilty about keeping my identity a secret. You're a great person, Baz." They looked at each other for a moment, before Simon continued. "In a way… I guess I fell in love with you through the notes we were sending. Which I know, isn't fair to you… but either way, I hope you can forgive me for… everything?"

Baz stared at him and finally said, "I think I can do that. You _did_ save my life."

"That's true," Simon whispered and Baz realized how close they were sitting, exactly. "I did."

Baz gave him a look and snorted softly. "Wait. But sometimes I got notes when you were still in the room?"

" _Behind_ you, but in the same room. I was crazy." Simon shrugged. "Sometimes I would pretend to be studying and would actually be writing to you." He paused and then smiled even wider. "You smell _really_ nice."

"It's that stuff Ethimei put on my side," Baz mumbled. "The whole place smelled amazing—"

Simon pulled him closer and planted a soft kiss on his lips, despite being surprised, Baz found himself starting to grin. After a moment Simon pulled back and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Baz turned his whole body to face him and wrapped his arms around Simon's neck. "I'm pretty sure I'm okay with that."

He leaned forward and rested their foreheads together, feeling himself shiver as Simon wound his arms around his waist.

"Merlin," Simon breathed. "It took a _nymph_ for you to get a grip?"

"What can I say?" Baz shrugged. "She knew my mom."

Simon chuckled. "You're ridiculous."

Baz gave a large grin and Simon pulled him in for another kiss.

# # #

When he woke up, Baz almost freaked out to find Simon's arm around his waist. He tensed up and searched his mind for a reason of why this was happening; then he remembered earlier and relaxed. He could hear Snow's breathing and could tell that he was definitely asleep.

Baz slipped out of Simon's grip and stood up; he picked up his wand and sat down at the edge of the bed to put his shoes back on.

"And just what do you think you're doing?"

Baz rolled his eyes at Simon's voice and turned around to look at him.

"Hi," he said.

Simon scooted forward until they were sitting next to each other. "Well?"

"I'm performing a complicated act of putting on my shoes," Baz snorted. "Try not to swoon if it's too much for your brain to handle."

Simon grinned broadly and leaned over to nuzzle at Baz's jaw line. "Thanks for the faith in my intelligence."

"Anytime."

# # #

"No one even knows what happened to him," said Dev. "Malcolm just disappeared."

"Maybe I scared him off?" Baz tried and Dev shrugged. From around the corner, Simon, Agatha, and Penelope appeared, Simon looked up smiled at Baz. "Hey," said Baz. "I'll see you guys later, yeah?"

Dev and Niall nodded and Baz waved to them as he approached Simon and the others.

He saw Simon say something to the girls and they also parted ways.

"Hi," said Simon when he and Baz caught up with each other and started just randomly wandering down the hall.

"Hello," Baz replied.

They had fallen into step with each other and Baz found that oddly entertaining. They walked close together; Baz even felt their hand brush multiple times.

Simon suddenly started laughing. "You know, someday I am gonna tell people this entire story and they'll think I made it up, it'll be so wild."

Baz snorted. "How would you even begin a story like that?"

"Easy." Simon cleared his throat. "There was a letter on Baz's desk again…"

* * *

 _A/N: Endings… not my strength. I never know if it's the right ending!_

 _Anyway, let me know how you liked it. I sure had fun writing it…. Some parts weren't very good, in my opinion, but I rarely like entire stories that I write anyway._

 _Okay, I just finished reading this fanfiction for the second time and I love it so much that I decided to recommend it to you. It's called Must Have Done Something Right by MissPronounced, it's an HP, Albus and Scorpius fanfic and it's the best Harry Potter fanfiction I have ever read. Seriously, if you haven't read this before, go read it now. It's amazing._

 _I'm thinking about writing a Percy Jackson fanfiction at last. What do you think? Please review if you have the time and thank you for reading! : )_

 _~ Magiwren._


End file.
